Bem Querer Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ele nao sabia mais o que pensar, ele tinha tudo nas maos, mas ele so queria ter ela ao seu lado


**Bem querer.**

**Maurício Manieri.**

Tiago James Potter era um dos garotos mais populares da escola, isso não era duvida para ninguém, mas a vida dele estava mudando e ele só queria uma pessoa para estar com ele ao seu lado.

-Por que você não falar com ela Pontas? –Sírius fala cansado ao ver o amigo sofrendo por causa da daquela ruiva, Tiago tinha sido um grande amigo dele desde que ele se lembrava, ver ele assim o deixava mal.

-Eu não posso fazer nada Almofadinhas... Ele nunca mais vai me amar como antes... –Remo abaixa o livro que lia e fala.

-Eu não estou acreditando que você vai desistir Tiago, você sofreu tanto para mostrar para ela que a ama e vai desistir agora? –Tiago não encara os amigos e sai.

-Temos que ajudar ele Aluado –Sírius falou pensativo.

-Eu sei Almofadinhas, mas se ele não quer mais lutar, como podemos ajudar ele? –Um sorriso malicioso aparece nos lábios de Sírius.

-Você ainda tem aquele gavator modificado ai? –

-Gravador, Almofadinhas, e por que você quer isso? –Sírius sorri ainda mais.

-Vou ajudar o Pontas, e para isso temos que trabalhar –ele pega o gravador da mão de Remo e sai correndo.

**Uh, uh, uh, baby  
Eu ontem tive um sonho  
Sonhava que você   
Beijava a minha boca, era tão bom  
Ia deslizando no meu corpo  
Me deixando louco  
Pena que isso tudo era só sonho  
quê que eu faço se é você que eu venero  
Ainda te amo, meu amor, ainda te quero  
Sem você não vivo nem um segundo  
Sem teu amor fico perdido no mundo   
**Tiago vagava pelo castelo sem rumo, ele não queria ver ninguém, apenas queria ficar sozinho, perder Lílian tinha sido uma dor muito forte, e se alguém tivesse coragem de provocá-lo, ele não sabia o que faria.

Foi então que Sírius aparece arfando, parecia que ele tinha corrido a escola inteira atrás dele.

-Finalmente te achei Pontas –

-Eu não quero desrespeitar Almofadinhas, mas eu quero ficar sozinho agora –Sírius revira os olhos e fala.

-Esta bem, você vai ficar sozinho, depois de ouvir uma coisa –e sem perguntar, puxa o amigo para uma sala de aula, Tiago estava para reclamar, quando ele vê Lílian lá, ela parecia emburrada também.

-Sírius Orion Black, eu quero sair dessa sala agora m... –mas ela para de falar ao ver Tiago com ele –O que ele faz aqui? –

-Agora que estão aqui, vocês vão ouvir algo que eu, recolhi da garota que enganou vocês –Sírius tira o aparelho do bolso e liga.

**Como era bom, meu amor, te ver sorrindo  
Ah, ah, que lindo, que lindo  
E ter você, paixão pra vida inteira  
Te carinhar, minha linda sereia  
Vem me dar o seu amor  
Vem que eu quero você  
meu bem querer  
**No começo eles não entenderam o que eles estavam ouvindo, era apenas gemidos e sons de beijos.

-Almofadinhas... Que droga e esta? –Tiago olhava para o amigo sem entender.

-Você tirou a pergunta da minha boca Potter, olha Sírius, se foi para ficar ouvindo você gemer com alguma galinha com licença –mas derrepente ela para de falar quando ouve a voz de Sírius e da garota.

-Me conta... Por que você fez aquilo com o Tiago? Você gosta dele mesmo? –uma voz maliciosa responde.

-Gostar? Do Potter? Claro que não, o Malfoy me pagou para que eu desse um beijo nele, e claro que não foi tanto esforço assim, ele e um gato... –Sírius desliga e fala.

-O resto vocês não precisam ouvir –ele fala com nojo, mas logo ele se vira para Lílian e fala –Mas dessa parte você vai gostar Lily –ele liga de novo com outra fita.

-" Fala com ela Pontas, ela vai te ouvir..." –

-"Não almofadinhas... Eu não posso... Você não sabe como isso dói... Ver ela ali, sem poder falar que a amo... Eu não posso mais" –

-"Você a ama tanto assim Pontas?" –

-"Você sabe que sim Almofadinhas... Mais que a minha vida" –novamente Sírius desliga o gravador e sorri para o amigo que lhe mandava um olhar meio bravo.

**Uh, uh, uh, baby  
Não é mais sonho nada  
Em plena madrugada  
Você vem surgindo toda nua  
Linda, cabelo contra o vento  
Tornando o meu momento  
Cheio de beleza e fantasia  
Baby, o sonho acabou  
Ainda amo você.**

Sírius sai da sala deixando os dois ali em silencio, era ruim estar ao lado de quem se ama naquele clima, foi então que Tiago fala.

-Sei que isso parece armação, eu nem sabia que Sírius tinha gravado isso, mas foi tudo verdade o que falei, agora vou indo... Te vejo por ai... –mas antes que ele pudesse dar um passo, Lílian segura seu braço e fala.

-E verdade? Você ainda me ama? –ele respira fundo.

-Sim Lily... Eu nunca deixei de te amar... –mas ele não fala mais nada, Lílian o puxa para um beijo forte, cheio de saudades de amor, Tiago fica um tempo sem reação, mas logo corresponde com fervor, aquela era a mulher que ele amava, mais tarde ele daria um soco no braço de Sírius por ficar gravando tudo o que ouvia na frente, mas também um abraço por ter conseguido que ele reatasse com o grande amor de sua vida.

**ESTA SONG VAI PARA A MINHA LINDA AMIGA QUE FAZ COM A IRIS O FORUM THE BOOK IS ON THE TABLE... A BRUNA.RSRSRS TE ADORO DEMAIS LINDA.RSRS ESPERO QUE VC GOSTE.RSRS**


End file.
